1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transformable article of clothing, such as trouser, jacket, glove, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Transformable articles of clothing are already known, which may in particular be lengthend to adapt to various conditions of use or to growth of the wearer. Such a transformable article is for example described in German Patent No. DE-A-2 153 187. In this Patent, it is indicated that a sleeve of a coat may comprise two parts joined to each other via a zipper and an inner linking piece which may be unfolded in order to show a reflecting element.